Bea's Gym
by Woody K
Summary: It's where Bea and Harpuia's erotic naughtiness occurred. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


One day, Bea and Harpuia hit the gym, but they waited until it was empty so they could work out naked. They took off all of their clothes and were nude on various types of equipment, including treadmills, ellipticals, bikes and weights.

As they worked up a sweat, Bea was wet as she looked at Harpuia's cock and balls while he sat on a bench press, his dick was erect and Bea giggled, "I guess working out naked has had an effect on you."

Harpuia said, "Yes."

"Now let me milk your cock a few times."

His penis went in her vagina, she moaned, "Oooooh, I can already feel a little bit of your cream squishing inside me."

He tried hard to retain his hardness, but Harpuia could feel his cock deflating a bit, so he humped harder and faster to try and reverse it. Still, it must have been over half a foot long and rigid enough to continue their humping. Harpuia moaned again and again from the feeling of her cunt streched around his girth, but Bea had other ideas.

She turned round and stuffed her cunt right on his mouth, Harpuia had not licked a woman in a while, but he still had the experience of porn viewing to guide him in my task. When Harpuia licked around her clit in circles while rubbing her trimmed muff with his fingers, Bea began to moan widly and tell him that he was doing a good job.

Then, Harpuia dived in with his tongue, lapping up the mixture of her cunt juice and his pre cum that was dripping out of her vagina. It had a salty taste, but Harpuia felt delicious considering where it was coming from. In the meantime, Bea had started pulling on his semi-erect prick to bring it back to full mast again. It only took a couple of minutes before Harpuia felt the blood rush towards his cockhead, quickly filling his entire shaft with at least a quart of red-hot blood.

Bea cooed with delight at the sight of Harpuia's hardening rod and licked the underside of his glans clean of the oozing pre-cum. Harpuia decided it would be better to continue the fuck session on a more confortable surface, so he stood up and got off the bench press while still holding Bea by the arms, her head was still down and sucking on his dong. Then, Harpuia pulled away and gently laid her down on the floor as she moaned, "Oh, Harpuia, do me, please. I want to feel your cock in my pussy!"

Harpuia noticed that she was fingering herself and licking her puffy areolas, he climbed on the bed and parted her legs with his muscular arms, his chiseled broad chest was almost touching the tips of her outstanding globes of soft flesh. He pushed his prick gently inside her snatch, drawing gasps of joy from Bea, who was near breathless as over six inches of rock-hard manmeat pierced deep into her cunt.

While Harpuia stabbed her repeatedly, watching his glistening rod thrust forward from above, there were no inches of my cock that could not make it inside and it excited him a lot to see Bea enjoy what he was doing to her. As Harpuia pounded away, he imagined a bright future ahead, where his sexual needs would be satiated by Bea's hungry cunt and mouth once more.

His last orgasm of the night was the most powerful. The utter fulfillment of this precious moment between a naked man and woman brought him to new heights of passion. Harpuia bellowed loudly as he erupted deep within Bea, sending wave after wave of thick and creamy spunk splashing in her womb, filling her to overflowing every time with a single wad.

She also exploded into her loudest orgasm of the evening as she felt his hot boycream hosing her inside. He slowly pulled out to make more space for the upcoming jets of seed. Eventually, his cockhead popped out with a loud plop as a six-inch-long streamer was beginning to arch its way in the air. It splashed Bea's bush, travelling up to her navel where it completely filled the hole of her bellybutton and ending at the underside of her left boob where it pooled on her flat, well-defined stomach. Harpuia couldn't count the following shots of semen because he had entered the orgasmic dimension, but Bea later told him, "You came like a firehose, at least half a dozen huge strands landed on my face and tits."

Harpuia chuckled, "Well, hopefully we can reach a full dozen next time."

After a deep, passionnate kiss that sealed their sexual love, they fell asleep and dreamt of the next time they would have fun like they did today.


End file.
